


实验是检验真理的唯一标准

by zhiyijiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang
Summary: 阿圭罗邀请席尔瓦做了一个小小的实验。
Relationships: Sergio Agüero/David Silva





	实验是检验真理的唯一标准

**Author's Note:**

> 是和E老师聊天上头的产物。  
turns out自己搞个kun←席比什么都强（不

“等等，我有个问题，”席尔瓦叫停，“为什么是我？”

准备工作中止，阿圭罗松开手中的调节旋钮，刚好停在暖调的光线充满了房间，比日间的阳光更温暖黏稠。

他回过头来眨了眨眼睛：“因为你最好。”

这个说法不但模糊，而且怎么看都像是临时编出来的，席尔瓦并不买账。就在他思忖着用什么话才能套出阿圭罗的真实想法时，当事人自己先老实交代了。

“Dinho，已有配偶；凯文，会杀了我；其他人要么是已经在约会，要么——你舍得对小孩子下手吗，想想实验室里涉世未深的年轻朋友们？”他可怜巴巴地说，为难极了的模样。“我就只有你……”

“Kun，”席尔瓦柔声说，“我发现你最近真的很闲。”

阿根廷人照单全收地点点头，爬到床上来，关上窗户，拍拍床垫示意他也坐过来。

“第一条：私人空间独处。这就是了。”

他们坐在床边，尽力把身体转向对方，以一个不太和谐的角度夹着彼此的膝盖——总之是个有点别扭的姿势。

“你没想过我也会杀了你这种可能性吗？”席尔瓦忍不住打了个岔。

“不，”阿圭罗实话实说，“通常不会。”

“大卫你今晚有空吗，帮我个忙吧”不是句很难说出口的话，如果趁你走神的时候问，得到肯定答复的概率能超过百分之八十，而你这个人通常不会在答应好的事情上爽约——事情很简单，但是这话肯定不能对席尔瓦说。

他含糊而快速地回答：“反正你应该下不了手……”

没听清楚的西班牙人追问：“反正什么？”

“没有，”阿圭罗抬起脸，临时出场的笑容也阳光灿烂，“你真好看。”

他好真诚。

空气安静了两秒。

“你是已经进展到第三条了吗？”席尔瓦问。

“呃，对，不过我觉得可以慢一点。关于第二条肢体接触的要求，你有什么想法吗？”

席尔瓦想了一下。

“能换个姿势吗，”他说，“扭着腰不太舒服。”

阿圭罗松开他的膝盖，盘腿面对他坐在床上，这样他们还是能在相当的角度里保持对视。他大大方方把弯折的膝盖搭在席尔瓦的大腿上，距离正好，需要的时候他甚至可以直接倚在对方肩上。西语区人民的社交距离划分标准基本上是通用的，而考虑到他们正在完成这个实验，再亲密一点也没有关系。

不过万事开头难，目前的进展已经十分喜人。

“好了，第二条就这样吧，”席尔瓦拍板，“接下来，第三条是？”

“呃，分享一些私人话题。”阿根廷人接茬。他事先预感到他们会在这里卡壳，但他没有更好的选择，只能试探着进行下去。

“周末佩普请饭，你去吗？”他问。

“去吧，”席尔瓦轻声肯定道，“Dinho、凯文还有你都在，我要是不去，佩普该说我不团结了。怎么了？”

“呃——我是想问，”阿圭罗转了转眼珠，“你是不能喝酒？”

“不太能，基因缺陷什么的，你知道，来不及代谢，随便喝上两口就满脸通红，”西班牙人撇撇嘴，“倒是经常被叫去酒吧接人。”

“能猜得到，”Kun笑起来，用膝盖推推他，“哎，你被搭讪过吗？”

“有，拒绝女人之后会有男人，拒绝看起来像是top的高大男人之后会有……”西班牙人回忆到这里不再愿意说下去，端起了搁在一边凳子上的苹果汁。他皱起眉毛，喝到一些不存在的锈味。

“嗯？”阿圭罗追问。

“总之，”席尔瓦拍拍他的膝盖，“教你个摆脱的技巧，虽然大概要等你三十岁之后才能用上。”

三十岁可能也用不上。

“假如有年轻人黏着你，需要打发时间的时候就不用管他；但如果他得寸进尺，”他摆摆手比划道，“你就在那之前把头扭到一边，重点是一定要摆出‘我心里还有一个得不到的人’的表情。”

阿圭罗显然没有听明白。

“那不是更危险了吗？”他紧张地问。

“嗯？”席尔瓦腼腆地抓抓头发。“我用这一招还挺管用的。”

阿根廷人大笑起来，把脑袋搁在他肩膀上蹭了蹭。

“你要吃点东西吗？”他问。“有什么特别喜欢的吗？”

这里留下了一个稍长的停顿。

席尔瓦大概是把这个当成了真心话大冒险的提问，深吸了一口气才报出答案：“……牛轧糖。”

他小声说：“……太甜了，但是。小时候妈妈不让我们多吃。娜塔不感兴趣，但是南多会在夜里悄悄拉着我去厨房，因为那时候他还够不到橱柜……”

“然后胆战心惊地害怕生蛀牙？”Kun问。

“对，”大卫笑起来，“他总是……”

——偷偷问我是不是要再刷一次牙。

他没能说完，Kun像撬开一只贝壳那样撬动了他放在床单上的手掌，五指顺着他掌心的纹路游走到指缝分叉的边缘，安静地扣紧。

“他们一定也很想念你。”Kun说。

而他几乎快要听不清。

毛细血管扩张，血流量增加，旁人的视角应该能看到他的脸逐渐变红的过程。他仿佛能听见自己逐渐失控的心跳，完整的一组组心音。这是什么戒断反应吗？

他刚才喝的苹果汁里面掺了酒精吗？

“行了，我觉得就到这儿吧。”

Kun松开他们相扣的手，给了他一个友好而短暂的拥抱。

在拥抱结束以后，席尔瓦下意识地伸手去找那只杯子，慢慢喝掉了剩下的果汁。他觉得有点热，刘海底下大概已经沁出了一层薄汗。

阿根廷人轻快地下床，开始了实验结果的收集和分析。

“说说你的感觉？”

“挺好的。”席尔瓦抱着杯子看着他，不准备说谎。

Kun得意地抖抖眉毛：“那你爱上我了吗？”

受试对象之一噎在这里，回答“不是”好像不是很准，有些对不起这个天马行空的晚上；回答“是”……

“我就说吧，”阿圭罗愉快地搓搓手，“怎么可能有人能逃出我的魅力……”

席尔瓦懒得泼他冷水，看他开心得眉飞色舞，反而能够提起一个温和的笑容。

他轻声说：“是吧。”

他也懒得指出Kun这个实验其实连个对照都没有，别说空白组了，连纵向的基本前后对比都没有。从实验设计开始就有很严重的问题，无论做出什么结果，都是没有意义的。

但你还是赢了，他想，在听见Kun说“别害羞嘛，承认喜欢我并不是那么难的事情吧”的时候，甚至仍然挂着微笑。他感觉到自己的笑容底下，还隐隐压着一些愤怒。

——你不知道，你不知道这句话对我而言意味着什么。

他们是比例尺不同的地图，纸面上同样的一截长度，在各自的世界中代表的距离大相径庭。

又或者大概是他从小争强好胜，把胜利拱手相让的感觉实在太差。

席尔瓦伸出手，在Kun的发顶上短暂地停留了几秒。

“我可以回去了吗？”他问。


End file.
